The Loyalty Of Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kristin suddenly has a flashback and has a hard time coming out of it, three of the aliens, who are her best friends, show her how loyal they are, no matter what. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen, so please, no flames.


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who is recovering from a wisdom tooth removal, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy and I hope you feel better soon!**

 **Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion.**

* * *

 **The Loyalty Of Friends**

Kristin sat on the exam table in Frankenstrike's lab, being patient while the scientist/doctor gave her a checkup. She trusted him over other doctors because he was gentle. He soon nodded as he concluded the checkup. "Alright, just one more thing. There's been a few sickness bugs going around and I have some medicine to give your immune system a boost," he said.

"Okay," she said, remembering how some of the girls at school had the flu or bad colds. She certainly didn't want to be sick, especially with summer vacation starting the next day. She then saw Frankenstrike come back and place a vial filled with clear liquid on a tray beside the exam table. She was curious, but then her curiosity turned to fear when she saw the needle he now attached to the vial. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe, but the horrible memories came back too strong for her to stop them and she opened her eyes and saw Frankenstrike pick up the needle, about to give her the shot in her arm.

The scientist/doctor alien was about to give Kristin the booster shot when he saw she was looking at him with pure fear. Concerned, he reached for her arm, but she pulled back with a scream. "Get away from me!" she cried out and bolted out the lab.

Startled, Frankenstrike called out to her. "Kristin!" he called, seeing her run off. "Kristin!"

She heard her name, but she was too caught up in her flashback of being chased by the bullies and they had needles with them and were smiling cruelly at her. They were calling her name too. Screaming again, she ran on.

* * *

Snare-Oh and Ghostfreak had been in the library when they heard Kristin scream and saw her run past. Giving each other concerned looks, they went after her. "Kristin!" Ghostfreak called to her. "Come back!"

"Kristin! Stop running!" called Snare-Oh, stretching out his tendrils to try and catch the girl, but she just dodged his tendrils, screaming again and they saw her face was pure white.

"She's scared to death," said Ghostfreak. "We need to catch her before she ends up hurting herself."

Snare-Oh nodded and they chased Kristin into one of the nearly finished rooms that Rachel had Jury Rigg put in. The only thing it needed was electricity, but that hadn't been installed yet. Hearing something crumble to the floor, both aliens stepped in and Snare-Oh grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.

To both his and Ghostfreak's shock, Kristin was huddled in a ball and crying harshly. Looking at each other, they approached her. "Kristin?" Snare-Oh called out gently.

She gasped and looked up at them. "Please, don't hurt me!" she pleaded. "Haven't you tortured me enough already?"

That made both the mummy alien and the ghost alien stop in shock. What was she talking about? "Kristin," said Ghostfreak. "What are you talking about?"

Kristin was still crying and now her breathing was erratic. "Get away from me!" she shouted. "Why can't you bullies leave me alone?"

Snare-Oh kneeled down in front of the frightened girl. "Kristin, the bullies aren't here," he said gently. "Why do you think they're here?"

She tried to jerk away from him, but he didn't let her. "No!" she cried out. "Not needles! Please!"

Now, both aliens were confused and Snare-Oh suddenly looked up at Ghostfreak. "Of course," he said. "She had a checkup today with Frankenstrike. He must have been about to give her a booster shot and she freaked out because from the sounds of it, she's scared of needles."

"And she thinks she sees the bullies here," said Ghostfreak and then snapped his fingers. "Of course. She must be stuck in a flashback, one where the bullies had tried to hurt her with needles."

Realizing the ghost alien was right, the mummy alien gathered Kristin in his arms. She then whimpered. "Dark," she sobbed fearfully. "Where's the door?"

"Kristin, it's alright," Snare-Oh said soothingly. "You're at the Mansion and we're currently in one of the nearly finished rooms."

"The bullies aren't here," said Ghostfreak, gently stroking Kristin's head. "You're with your friends."

She didn't respond as Snare-Oh carried her to the living room and sat down in a comfy chair, setting the frightened teen in his lap and gently rubbing her back to calm her down. Ghostfreak then had an idea and went invisible, overshadowing Kristin. Snare-Oh saw Kristin's eyes open, but they were green instead of brown. "Kristin," he heard her speak in Ghostfreak's voice, instantly realizing the Ectonurite had overshadowed the young teen. "You're safe. You know we won't hurt you."

Kristin's eyes then turned brown for a moment. "Where…am I?" she asked in her voice.

Her eyes then turned green again as Ghostfreak's voice came from her again. "You're at the Mansion," he said. "Come on, Kristin. Come back."

"You can do it, Kristin," said Snare-Oh. "Come on, kiddo."

Ghostfreak then stopped overshadowing the teen and both he and Snare-Oh watched as Kristin opened her brown eyes, looking up at the aliens' concerned faces. "Guys?" she asked. "What happened?"

Frankenstrike came in. "You had a flashback," he said. "Kristin, are you afraid of needles?"

She looked a bit panicked, but nodded. "Yeah," she said. "The bullies…once chased me and had needles, knowing how much needles scared me."

She then looked at them. "I don't remember the flashback," she said. "I just saw the needle and…I guess I blacked out."

"In a way, you did," said Ghostfreak. "You kept insisting the bullies were here and you didn't recognize us at first when we went after you."

"Your mind went blank except for the bad memory you have of that incident," said Frankenstrike.

Kristin hung her head, feeling ashamed that she had freaked out and felt Frankenstrike gently tilt her chin up to look at him. "Kristin, I would never hurt you," he said. "That needle has a vial that contains the medicine I told you about, to keep you from getting sick."

She nodded to show she understood, but she was still ashamed. "I can't believe I reacted that way," she said.

"Kristin, you have nothing to be ashamed of," said Ghostfreak as he gently rubbed her head.

"Ghostfreak's right. Flashbacks are just something that happen sometimes," said Snare-Oh.

Ghostfreak then had an idea. "Perhaps this might bring back a flashback, or rather, a happy memory," he said and his tentacles came out and began tickling Kristin's neck. Letting out a squeak that turned to laughter, the teen tried to push the tickling tentacles away, but Snare-Oh decided to help Ghostfreak out and he gently wiggled his fingers into the teen's sensitive neck, gently restraining her as she tried to escape them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. "GUYS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They just smiled, but stopped tickling her so that she could get her breath back. "Kristin, are you claustrophobic, by chance?" asked Snare-Oh.

"Kind of," she said. "I hate being trapped in dark places, so yeah, I guess I am claustrophobic."

"Some of us are too," said Ghostfreak gently. "It's a natural reaction sometimes."

She nodded and looked up at Frankenstrike. "I still need that shot, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "And I'm afraid injecting it directly into your arm is the only way for it to work."

She nodded. "Okay," she said and went over to him. He gently guided her back to his lab and she let him give her the shot, noticing he was being gentle. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

He smiled and tickled her neck, making her squeal as she squirmed, but then he pulled her into a hug and began blowing raspberries into her neck, making her laughter triple for a bit before he stopped. She then hugged him and he returned her hug, gently rubbing her back.

"You guys are the best friends ever," Kristin said honestly.

Frankenstrike smiled. "So are you, Kristin," he said.

She then headed out and hugged both Ghostfreak and Snare-Oh, who returned her hugs, making her feel happy to have such caring friends who never judged her and would do anything to make sure she was okay.

And those were the best kind of friends to have.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
